The present invention relates to contact lenses, and more particularly to a device for inserting bandage contact lenses into a patient""s eye to minimize contamination of and damage to the contact lens and to shorten the insertion time.
Bandage contact lenses are often applied following eye surgery (or eye injury) to cover and protect the corneal area. The lens is normally applied by a ophthalmic surgeon as part of a surgical procedure. Previous procedures have required a surgical assistant to remove a lens from a blister pack. Sterile sponges are used to maneuver the lens first onto the sponge, which is then passed to a surgeon who applies the lens to the patient""s eye. Since the lens is extremely thin, handling the lens may cause the lens to fold, and stick to itself. Efforts to unfold the lens can waste time and can damage the lens, rendering it unusable. Efficient insertion methods are thereby required which will not cause damage to a lens or injure the eye of a patient.
Therefore, a need has arisen for a contact lens insertion device that is easy to operate and which minimizes contamination of and damage to the contact lens.
In accordance with the present invention, a contact lens insertion device is provided that includes a syringe having a barrel and a piston slidably disposed within the barrel. The barrel is adapted for receiving a fluid which is drawn into the barrel and dispensed from the barrel through operation of the piston. A cup is attached to the syringe. The cup includes a concave surface adapted to receive a contact lens therein. The cup further includes a chamber in fluid communication with the syringe barrel. The concave surface of the cup includes an aperture in communication with the chamber, such that fluid flows from the barrel through the chamber and cup aperture upon actuation of the piston to force fluid to flow out of the cup aperture to thereby eject the contact lens from the cup and onto the surface of the eye.